Communication systems are intended to serve the needs of a variety of users. Mobile communication systems, in particular, are of increasing interest for speech communication as well as for data transmission applications. In fact, the applicability of mobile communication systems seems to be constantly changing. For example, hardware and software for mobile communication systems often have a reduced life due to the competition of different service providers who offer improved functionality and a greater variety of services.
Presently, it is often necessary to buy new hardware for mobile communication in order to use a new service or a new functionality of an already established service. Moreover, a retailer may endure losses as a result of a severe price reduction due to the inability to sell mobile communication products within a certain period of time. Selling of these products becomes increasingly more difficult even shortly after the products are no longer on the edge of recent developments.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system for upgrading or updating the functionality of existing communication devices to avoid any unduly reduced life cycle of such communication devices.